Lsddream/Areas
LSDdream is separated into several smaller themed areas for people to explore. Weird Plaza Weird Plaza is the name of the area in the spawn location of LSDdream. It is a landscape of pink dirt and sky with purple grass. In the dirt strange glyphs of grass can be seen. As it's named, Weird Plaza is filled with weird creatures and objects, such as giant hands, amorphous blob creatures, trees with lips, and eyes everywhere. This hub area is where you can find many of the tutorial writables for the area. There is a ladder you can go down into to enter the Weird Plaza Mall. Weird Plaza Mall A sub-area located in Weird Plaza. The mall is a building with a massive tower on top of it. Inside are various activities and stores as well as blob creatures to interact with. In the mall is also a creator showcase, where there are doors to other similarly weird areas made by other users. To the far left is a set of elevators that take you to LSD Dream Party. LSD Dream Party While technically its own area, it's connected to LSDdream. This area is a public edits area, where players are allowed to build their own dreamscapes. Monochromia To the left of Weird Plaza, the vibrant pink dirt fades into a black and white landscape. Everything here from the plants to the buildings is completely grey scale. Populating this area are black & white people with strange black lines tattooed around their eyes. Dotting the landscape are even larger heads of these people. The people here seem to live a morbid and depressing life style, and very few will talk to the player. At the top of a large mountain is a singular full color NPC in a pink hat. Walking past her will lead you to the Tundra. As well, if you swim down into a river in the middle of the town, you will come across a temple leading you to four new areas. Mushroom Desert To the right of Weird Plaza is a lake of orange soda that swimming down will take you to a stone temple. After climbing to the top of this temple, taking a left will take you to the Mushroom Desert. The area is vast and desolate with nothing but large colorful mushrooms poking out from the sand. In this area you can find a boy with purple hair sitting atop a mushroom. Further left is the same boy's room sitting on top of some flimsy wooden beams. This room is a mirror image of a similar bedroom in another area, Fantasme Imagination. Sleeping in the bed will take you there and vice versa. On the far left are some platforms you have to jump across, as the area turns to night and the colorful mushrooms fold up and turn into glowing blue mushrooms. Fauna Grotto Taking the same path to the Mushroom Desert, if you instead take a right in the temple, the next room will be filled wall to wall in greenery and plants. There are multiple floors to this area, all filled with different plants. The Docks Right of the fauna grotto is a walkable maze of docks and a dark ocean. This area is very foggy and the maze is full of black creatures. The maze has 2 exits that take you to different areas. The Aquarium Navigating to the top right of the maze will take you to a small room with fish tanks on the wall, proceeding further will take you to a large ocean area. Here you will automatically be turned into Mer Yumeko, allowing you to swim around inside. On the surface you'll find an island and a small house filled with living tiki people. Memory Beach This is a more realistic area with a a sunset in the distance and a red-orange hue to everything. The first part of this area is a small beach scene with two people sitting next to a sand castle. Further right is a neighboorhood with a moving van and an old house. Beyond this point however is a work in progress area. Old Tower House Entering the house leads to a sub-area of the interior. Inside the house is being emptied out with no furniture and just boxes. The basement contains more boxes and a purple-handled axe. Interacting with it will add it to the player's inventory. The axe can be used to cut down the boarded up hole in the upstairs room, where they can find a morbid secret on the other side. Dream Apartments Just past the moving van is a two story apartment building with 8 doors. A few of the doors lead to different areas where as some are empty. A1 - A large maze-like apartment full of rooms. A2 - A dark room full of dolls and abandoned sewing equipment. Most of the dolls in this area are collected from and depict other users or the game or their characters. This is because of a short lived trend on the site of people making small plush versions of their characters. A3 - A cabana-style room that leads outside into a pink lake. B1 - A small room with an astronaut drawing chalk drawings on the floor. The balcony outside shows a time lapse of the time of day changing. B2 - A small area full of treadmills and strange round creatures with multiple legs running around. Glitch Tower Right of the Dream Apartments, the red sunset hue fades away into bright daylight and the player is greeted with a large tower. The player can not enter the tower, but can climb it up using windowsills and ledges on the building. The tower is massive and full of strange residents poking their heads out of the windows. As the player climbs further up, the tower starts to take on a warped, corrupted appearance, with glitchy-looking blocks taking over the tower. At the top of the tower, it will be night time, and here you can find Kristine, though she does not say anything. Tundra If you go left and reach the end of Monochromia, you will reach a bridge with one half covered in snow. This will take you to a cold snowy landscape. Around this area are downed powerlines and vents spewing out dark smoke. You can also find a few shadowy figures with white hair moping around. If you walk to the graveyard you will find a woman mourning someone's gravestone, behind the gravestone is a path leading to another girl, that will crumble if you try to reach her. If you fall you will be caught by a black void and slowly fall to a dark area full of black sludge. If you interact with the bloody gravestone, you will be transported back to the snowy area. Sweets World Going down the river in Monochromia and down the temple inside, you'll reach the second floor with two paths. The right path will take you to an area made out of candy and sweets. The floor is made out of cake and there's a river of pink lemonade underneath. You can find a ginger bread house here, as well as an area made entirely out of ice cream and chocolate. Paintworld Taking a left from the path to Sweets World will take you to an area of canvas flooring and paint splatters. This area is a short linear adventure-esque map. This area was made entirely by Editor ZAQ. Rave City Going down to the bottom floor of the river temple and taking a left will take you to Rave City, This area is a large neon city with glowstick platforms and even neon fauna. All the residents have dark blue skin with neon hair and clothes, and are dressed in typical rave culture fashion. All of the NPCs here are obsessed with partying and the main attraction in this area is the club, populated with more dancing NPCs. Vapor City Taking the subway right of Rave City will take you to a small vaporwave themed area filled with bikini wearing women with technocolored skin. There is a bar here you can order alchoholic drinks from. Retro Zone Taking a right from the path to Rave City will take you to a Game Boy themed platforming area. All the tiles here are in the color palette of Game Boy sprites, and being in the area changes certain sounds, like your jump, into more 8-bit sound effects. The area mimics old Mario-eque overworld levels. Retro Zone Castle After going through the first part of the Retro Zone area, you will arrive at a castle which you can enter. Inside a NPC will request you retreive a treasure for him, and from there you can proceed into a video game dungeon map. Completeing this map will reward you with the Game Boy-themed sword that is added to your inventory. Blood Sewers Taking a left from the night time portion of Mushroom Desert will lead you to the horror themed area of the Blood Sewers. This area is an underground sewage system filled with blood, gore and viscera. There is a shut gate on the first level, forcing the player to swim down into a pool of blood and body parts and down into a drain pipe to move on to other areas. ??? ??? is the name of another horror area of bloody white and red ground tiles. To get here you can either exit through the sewage tunnel in the Blood Sewers, or climb up the temple from Mushroom desert and take a left. The area is filled with amorphose white blobs with red, oozing eyes. Most of the creatures appear to be in pain and twitch around uncomfortably. Meat Farm Taking a right from the path to ??? is the Meat Farm. This horror area has bright green grass and is filled with strange chicken-like creatures. Going further left will take you to a larger factory/warehouse full of piles of meat. As you progress in the factory you find farmers and children suffering from some unknown disease that is transforming them into mutalated meaty blobs. This is another area built almost entirely by Editor ZAQ. Category:Subarticles